Forever Found
by happysunshine01
Summary: JJ has realized that love is hard to find, and even harder to keep with the life she was trained to live for the CIA. When she meets a stranger something feels more right than she has ever felt before. As JJ falls in love, she struggles to keep her two worlds apart in order to keep the one thing she values the most in her life.
1. Prologue

A/N: So this my new story. I have a few chapters ready and I am really curious to see what the response will be to this, so I thought I'd just post it and see what happens. Of course I hope everyone likes it. The first two times publising this story the site said ''no story located'', so I hope it works this time.

As always this is JJ/Hotch. And it contains romance/drama/suspense/angst. It's a lot wrapped into one story and it will turn into a long one.

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**"_Owning our story can be hard but not nearly as difficult as spending our lives running from it. Embracing our vulnerabilities is risky but not nearly as dangerous as giving up on love and belonging and joy—the experiences that make us the most vulnerable. Only when we are brave enough to explore the darkness will we discover the infinite power of our light."__  
__~ Brené Brown_**

* * *

**Prologue**

''What's the assignment?'' JJ asked simply. Her boss turned around with a thick folder and she got the message. Another big case, probably deep cover and extremely dangerous. ''Where am I going?''

Collins handed her the file with a smirk on his face, knowing JJ would love her next mission. She had complained about the constant moving around the world and now she had a chance to break away from it. ''It's not a foreign mission, JJ.'' he let her know. ''It's right here in DC.''

Her mouth opened in surprise. She was surprised, shocked even, about the words that fell from his mouth. ''DC? Right here?'' she repeated.

He shook his head. He slowly sat down in his chair and waited for JJ to follow his lead. He leaned back comfortably and returned her flushed gaze. ''You just returned from Russia after living six months with a deep cover.'' he recalled. ''I thought you could use something fresh yet familiar.''

JJ smiled widely as she opened the file. ''What's this?'' she asked holding up a picture of a company logo.

''That's the company you'll be working for.'' he began to explain. ''We're placing you as a sleeper agent, which means you'll be living a completely normal life away from the CIA and you'll be reactivated when necessary.''

''For how long?'' she asked curiously.

''We don't know. And that's why we need someone on the inside for as long as it takes.'' he replied. ''We received intel from British SIS that someone within the company has been selling bio toxins and chemical weapons to terrorists.''

At first JJ suspected it would be an easy job, but the more details were revealed the more she was doubting her first inkling. Bio toxins and chemical weapons were threats against any Nation and it was her job to eliminate them. ''What's going to be my cover?''

Collins leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk, preparing to give JJ a quick summary of her new mission. ''We will provide you with a clean passport so you can live of a new alias.'' he started. ''You're name will be Jennifer Jane Allen.'' he went on. ''You're age and university history will be the same. The only difference is that you've been working for a multimillion dollar law firm in London. One of our agents in London acted as your reference and provided a working history for you.''

''So, I will finally be able to put my law degree to use.'' she joked. ''It was about time, Collins.''

''I am glad to hear that.'' he said. ''You'll be acting as the company's legal advisor.''

''Sounds good.'' JJ said happily as she rose from the chair. She turned around and looked through the office window, seeing some of her colleagues eying her. She was brought into Collins' office before she could speak to any of them. She returned from her assignment in Russia four hours earlier and she was already thrown into something new. But it sounded refreshing, with a taste of the real world. Sure, as a CIA Operative she had freedom, but she never had a chance to stay in one place for long. Making friends was impossible in her field and she ached for the real world. Maybe, she would hate it. _Of course that would be a possibility! _She thought to herself. _Real life can become absolutely boring…_

But she was taking the assignment. She would do anything to serve her country. JJ had been a dedicated CIA Agent for two years. Not once did she imagine she would end up with the CIA, but after finishing college she signed up and was shocked when she got in. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she grabbed it. And if she was honest, life as an agent hadn't been disappointing. Far from it actually. She was free. Free from the rules. Free from prying eyes. But most of all, free from her past and family. That was the most important thing to her. She had built her own life from the ground up and she was pretty damn proud of it.

''Your apartment is being set up as we speak.'' Collins called out when JJ had been daydreaming in front of him. ''You'll find everything you need in the apartment.'' he explained further. ''Are you ready for this?''

''I am.'' she replied in a hurry, her voice filled with joy and excitement. ''Thank you for this opportunity, sir!''

Collins gave JJ a friendly wink and she turned around, ready to leave. So he rose from the chair. He had forgotten to give JJ his short but important speech. She was going to live somewhat of a normal life but she could never forget who she truly was. She would always be Jennifer Jareau, agent for the CIA. ''JJ, you've exceeded all my expectations in the past two years. You're one of the best and brightest I have seen in years. You deserve this chance.'' he said kindly. ''But don't forget your mission. Make friends with the new people in your life. Go out and celebrate the tiniest things, but never forget to keep your cover. Don't risk your emotions. Stay away from any serious relationships and keep your head up!'' he ended. Collins knew JJ would never risk her cover under any circumstance. She was responsible and reliable. But he had seen his best agents fall in love and lose sight of the real mission. He realized JJ wouldn't let that happen. He had known her since she started at the CIA and she barely showed any true emotions. She was professional and stoic, just like he needed his agents to be. He simply trusted her.

''I will, sir!'' JJ promised. ''I'll talk to you…'' she stopped there when she realized she didn't know when she would speak with him again.

''It can be a while, JJ.'' he interrupted. ''You will only keep your handler updated, but that's all. No visits to Langley, no contact with co-workers and friends!'' he warned.

''Yeah, of course.'' she agreed. She thought it couldn't be hard at all. She didn't see her friends and co-workers for months at a time. _How hard could it be? I can stick it out. _

JJ walked out of the office with the files under her arms. She decided to say hello to her friends before she would leave. It would also be goodbye again. But deep down she didn't mind. An exciting new part of her life was starting and she couldn't wait to see what would happen.


	2. Chapter 1: The Perfect Stranger

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. And of course I want to wish you all a Happy New Year filled with joy, love and laughter!

This chapter is dedicated to the amazing CriminalCrazy! Have a Happy New Year!

Special thanks to Westie80, jenny crum, K8e1, Christiangirl, emeraldxx and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The perfect stranger**

_**Four months later…**_

JJ sighed deeply as she dropped down in the chair. The coffee was sitting on the table in front of her. It was a typical day for JJ. But she was feeling miserable with the lack of adventure and excitement in her life. Something needed to change. Living all alone in a big city was getting old and boring. Sure, she liked most parts of her life.

She really did.

But something was missing in her life. She didn't need one of those serious relationships. She just longed for some romance with an adventurous guy who didn't care about breaking the rules. If she was honest with herself, there was only one word to describe her life.

Boring. It had become boring since the day she moved into her apartment. She never believed it would affect her so much, but it had. She hated the waiting and sitting around.

It wasn't more or less. Each day was the same series of events. Waking up, having breakfast, buying coffee, going to work, coming home and go to bed. That was it. That was all that existed in her life. She knew she had a way of changing her life all on her own. She just needed to get out of her comfort zone, but it seemed so safe that she didn't even try. But she had accepted the assignment and now she had to live with that choice. But she did have security. It was everything she had at the moment. Letting it go so sounded like stupidity. She couldn't drop her assignment, especially not with what she had already discovered about the company. The intel Collins received from the MI6 was correct. Bio chemicals had been disappearing from the lab, for no good reason. But she had no idea who was behind it. That was still the big question. For now, she could only keep her cover alive. And that meant going to work and coming home to an empty apartment each day. She didn't know how to change that simple fact.

Well, she actually did. She could easily walk up to a guy and have a one-nightstand. _God, no! JJ, that's not who you are…_

She only needed some encouragement in her life. But that was exactly the problem. She had no one to encourage her. Her remaining family still lived in East-Allegheny. And her sister…

Her sister.

That was a road she didn't want go down. Her sister was a sore subject for her entire family. It had done a lot of damage. So afterwards everyone ignored the subject of her suicide. JJ never knew why her sister took her own life.

_Stop! JJ, get a grip! _She forced the tears away. She wasn't going down that path. She didn't want to lose her emotions in the middle of a Starbucks. She looked around her, realizing no one had noticed her moment of weakness. So she quickly returned her gaze ahead of her, her thoughts once again floating away.

Hotch was impatiently waiting in line to order his morning coffee. He hated the waiting for a stupid drink. But it was what got him through his morning. So the coffee or the waiting wasn't that stupid at all. It was actually a necessary evil. Especially after the night he just had.

God, it was horrible.

His team decided to take him out for drink at a local bar. They thought he needed to get laid after his split with Haley, but he didn't need any women in his life. Haley had definitely been the last straw when it came to love. He was solely focusing on his career with the FBI. He recently moved back to DC, joining the BAU team. It was an honor, greater than anything he had ever known, to work for the BAU. It was a dream come true and he wanted to exceed everyone's expectations. Everyone thought he was just a rookie.

Well, he was just a rookie in factual terms.

So he needed to proof his excellence once and for all. Impressing his boss, David Rossi, was an important start to his new mission. A long road ahead. He knew that very well. People weren't that nice about the older man, and Hotch knew why. He only gave orders, never compliments. In Hotch's terms, he was a slimy suck up. Especially when it came to women. The man was married and still flirted with every pretty face he saw. The lothario didn't seem fit to be an agent, but Hotch couldn't deny that he was one hell of an agent.

In the end that was all that mattered.

He gave a sigh of relief when he was next in line. ''A black coffee to go please.'' he ordered. ''Not too strong, please.'' he added. He was a simple guy, even his coffee was simple. He didn't need a special brand from some exotic country. Black coffee was just fine for him.

He paid and grabbed the coffee from the counter, getting ready to leave the crowded establishment. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the blonde girl walking in his path. So he just kept walking.

But then he felt himself hitting something. Or rather someone. The coffee fell from his hand and all over the person across from him. He froze, realizing he just spilled hot coffee over an actual person. He didn't know what happened. Sure, he did know. He was in too much of a hurry to pay attention to the people around him.

''I'm so sorry!'' he said, hoping he was dealing with an understanding person. Some people might slap a law suit on him for spilling coffee all over someone. But he knew the lawyer in him could talk him out of it, indefinitely. ''Are you alright?'' he asked as his eyes were glued to the spots where the coffee was all over the woman's clothing.

JJ dropped her purse to the floor in shock and anger. It really was a bad day today. It was like the demons were out to get her. ''Shit!'' she exclaimed. ''Damn it!''

She suddenly realized her words weren't appropriate at all. It was rather embarrassing to be honest. ''Oh, look at me!'' she spoke out as she looked down at her white blouse. ''I'm already making a fool of myself and the day has barely begun.''

Hotch bent down to pick up the purse that belonged to the seemingly angry woman. He was afraid it would turn into a war, so he had to be nice about it. Maybe his skills could help him out. ''Don't worry, ma'am.'' he said kindly. He got up and finally looked at her. All he could do was freeze.

He was literally frozen. Like a statue.

His eyes fell upon her face, taking in each inch of her magnificent beauty. Her hair was a beautiful shade of natural blonde. It flowed in long waves along her back and chest, shaping the lines of her face perfectly. Her blue piercing eyes, framed by long full lashes, seemed to hold each secret in the world. With full soft pink lips to top off her radiant smile. That smile was the thing that knocked the wind out of him.

God, that smile…

No evil was traceable on her face. Everything was pure. And good. She wasn't like anyone he had ever seen before. She was by far the most beautiful woman, even he had to admit that. So he looked back into her eyes, seeing something different this time. Her eyes were filled with eagerness. He didn't know why, but he loved the way she just gazed back at him.

But he suddenly realized he hadn't said a word in over a minute. So he coughed, putting his hand to his mouth. ''If I were to tell you my most embarrassing stories you would definitely…''

he stopped there, realizing he was about to tell a complete stranger personal stories. He shouldn't go that far during their first meeting.

_First meeting, huh? Yes, there definitely had to be a second one. _He thought as he took a step back to look at the coffee on her clothes. ''What I was trying to say…'' he stumbled. ''What I meant say is that I'm so sorry for ruining your clothes.''

JJ laughed as the stranger in front of her was searching for words. Never before did she have a run in like that with an actual nice guy. Well, he seemed nice and he definitely looked nice. His dark blue suit and white dress shirt showed off his toned body. He was definitely handsome. It also didn't help that JJ easily fell for the dark brooding types. And the stranger had raven black hair with brown smoldering eyes. It was as if his eyes penetrated her soul. There was just something about him.

She couldn't put her finger on it. ''It's no big deal, sir. I promise!'' she said friendly as she took her purse from his hands.

Hotch let go of the purse and started to think of ways to ask for her number. He was never the type to pick up women. Five minutes earlier he even swore to himself that women were out of his life. But this girl seemed like one in a million and he couldn't let her walk away. ''You don't have to call me sir.'' he started off nervously. ''It makes me feel old, which I am not.'' he assured quickly, seeing a smile appear on the blonde's face. Her smile was warm and sweet. Something about her seemed so innocent and utterly perfect. But even Hotch knew from experience that no person could be perfect. But why did she seem perfect?

''I won't.'' she replied. She didn't move but kept standing in front of him. She was waiting for a sign to leave, she didn't know what kind of sign. Maybe she was just waiting for him.

Hotch extended his hand. ''I'm Aaron.'' he introduced. ''Aaron Hotchner.''

JJ shook his hand with grace as she laughed softly. It was more like a giggle a little girl would make. ''It's nice to meet you, Aaron Aaron Hotchner.''

''You're funny! I like that.'' he complimented. ''So, what's your name?''

She felt the blush coming on her face. ''My mother told me to never give my name to strangers.'' she replied. ''Sorry!''

''But what if I might be the perfect stranger?''

''No one is perfect.'' she said immediately, making Hotch smile in the process.

It was like she read his mind. He was just thinking about that. ''At least let me pay for dry cleaning.'' he offered, pointing at her blouse and jeans. She seemed to totally have forgotten about her dirty clothes.

''You don't have to.'' she said in a hurry as her eyes flew to her watch, noticing the time had passed by too quickly. ''I'm late for work. I have to go!''

''What?'' he said in surprise. ''Oh, of course. Go!'' he pushed. He didn't want to push her into giving her name or number. He wasn't that type of guy. He could try to forget about her, somehow. That just seemed impossible.

''Thanks for the spill, Aaron!'' she joked before she turned around.

Before he could say another word, she disappeared into the crowd, and he was left standing in the middle of the Starbucks with people staring at him.

He walked away when someone started cleaning up the mess he made, a mess that might have changed his life forever. She might have changed his life. He was drawn to her, the moment he looked at her. He had never felt that before, and for the first time he realized that love at first sight might be real after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings

A/N: Here's another chapter. I just love writing this story. It's a lot different from my others, so I hope everyone likes it.

Special thanks to red2013, K8e1, jenny crum, Westie80, CM Fan, BAUMember and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings **

JJ arrived at the office about half an hour later. The coffee was still on her clothes, but that didn't seem to bug her. It was something else. Her mind kept going back to her incident with the guy. Well, his name was Aaron Hotchner. Something about him stuck with her and she couldn't get him out of her mind. Maybe it was because she was in some desperate need of company. _No! That's not it._

What was it about him? She had never felt drawn to another person like that. And as she closed her eyes in frustration, his endearing dimples flashed before her eyes. Maybe it was a sign for her. Maybe she had to look him up.

She quickly dropped her purse to the floor and she dropped down in her chair, preparing herself for stalking charges. She knew she was being crazy. She might even be overthinking things. She was only putting his name into a search engine. Nothing more. Just a simple…tiny act. It was nothing! But after typing his name into google, she felt her heart flutter when she saw pictures of him.

_Yes, this is going to be the end of my life. Oh, JJ! Why couldn't you just let it go? _She clicked on a link to a news article and her eyes quickly scanned the page. She read the first two passages.

_**FBI Agent becomes the ultimate hero**_

_Seattle – FBI Agents sacrificed months of their lives to solve the vanishing of, Melissa Grand. The eight year old girl went missing twelve weeks ago, and the entire police force was alarmed by her disappearance. After three weeks of investigating the FBI got asked to assist with the case._

_Two hours ago, Melissa Grand was finally found and her kidnapper died on the scene. Local FBI Agent, Aaron Hotchner, saved the girl's life by going into the house all alone. A gun fight pursued after entering the house, but no one, other than the suspect got injured. _

_Agent Hotchner has made no comments about the arrest. _

Underneath the article were pictures posted. She felt her breath hitch as she just stared at the photos, realizing she let someone who could possibly be great walk away. In the photos he was holding the little girl in his arms as he carried her towards the ambulance.

JJ's heart was melting away as she kept staring at the pictures. Not only was she stalking a federal agent, but she was also starting to feel something for him. A man she barely knew. But his smile kept flashing into her mind.

This couldn't be happening to her, yet it was. The face of the stranger kept creeping into her conscious. It was so unfamiliar to her that it had actually become scary. How could a stranger already have such an effect on her? Was he really the perfect stranger like he said? Or was he just joking?

As those questions raced through her head, JJ clicked the website away, hoping he would vanish from her mind. But a voice inside her made her realized that possibility was limited. Something inside her had clicked and she was admitting to something for the first time. She was actually feeling something more than dedication and honor. She was feeling joy, for something so very unfamiliar. And she realized she couldn't let it go without fighting for it.

JJ turned around in her chair and she was about to stand up when she nearly bumped into her boss. She took a step back and returned his smile. ''I can't have another coffee stain, sir.'' she said sarcastically.

''I see,'' he began. ''I need you in my office right now.'' he said with concern.

JJ looked at, Tyler Warren, the man who had been her boss in the past four months. She still couldn't believe she was working as a legal advisor for a chemical company. It seemed surreal, but the moment she started she was thrown into the deep. The company had been struggling with a lot legal issues. ''Of course.'' JJ said. She followed him into the office where three other colleagues were seated. She gave everyone a hand before she sat down at the long table.

''What's the problem?'' she asked quickly. She wanted to change her clothes. She looked like a complete fool in her coffee stained outfit. But as always work came first.

Warren sat down next to JJ and sighed deeply before answering the question. ''We recently fired one of our scientist when he stopped showing up for work. He's threatening to sue us.''

JJ breathed in deeply, knowing it was going to be another long day of doing nothing but reasoning with a former employee. Or better to say, intimidate him. ''Give me his personal information and I will talk to him.'' JJ offered simply. ''This company can't have another lawsuit.''

''I'll tell my assistant to sent you the address.'' Warren replied happily. JJ had been a wonderful advisor, but she turned out to be so much more. She had become a problem solver within the company. He was happy with having her on board. ''Sometimes I think you're so much more than just a lawyer.'' he joked.

JJ laughed as well, faking it so she didn't look suspicious. She was a lot more than just a lawyer, but no one was allowed to know that. Keeping her cover was more important than anything, no matter how long it was going to take. ''Unfortunately I am not, sir.'' JJ responded. She rose from her chair and gave everyone a quick nod before she left the office. She hurried to her desk, wanting to do more research on Aaron Hotchner. At the thought of his name, a smile appeared on her face.

_How am I supposed to approach him? Should I show up at the FBI? No! _JJ forced herself to snap back to the reality. She remembered her conversation with Collins. She couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment. She knew like no one else what it meant to be a CIA Operative. It was about giving up your own life in order to do something bigger and JJ had made that choice. But never before did she struggle with the oath that she took. Something inside her longed for love and friends. She had never fallen in love with anyone. Her heart had been surrounded by walls since she was a teenager and no one managed to make them crumble. A tiny part of her hoped that one day someone could do it and that she could let go of everything she believed in so she'd have a normal life.

* * *

Hotch sat behind his desk in the noisy bullpen, trying to concentrate on finishing his reports but his mind was in overdrive. It wasn't caused by the noise around him, but rather by the mystery blonde who didn't seem to leave his thoughts. Her smile kept flashing before his eyes and each time he felt the anticipation grow in the pit of his stomach. He almost punched himself for not asking her name, or her phone number. He let the chance of a lifetime slip away. But on the other hand, he knew he needed a break from love. His rocky relationship with Haley had been more than enough proof on that front. So he knew he had to move forward and take care of himself before he could dive into a relationship. For Hotch it was either a relationship or no love at all. He couldn't be a fling to someone. He would always need commitment and trust.

''Hotchner?'' a voice called out.

Hotch turned around to see one of his colleagues, SSA Baker, behind him. He jumped from his chair and walked towards him. ''Baker, what is it?'' he asked impatiently, hoping the man wasn't keeping him from his work.

''Haley is asking for you.'' he assured as he stepped aside to let him walk away. ''She's by the elevators.''

_Oh god, here we go! _Hotch thought to himself as he moved through the hallways. His break-up with Haley wasn't pretty, but he knew they would always share their loss. Their relationship had been great until they lost their baby girl when Haley was seven months pregnant. Afterwards, their lives changed forever. Their once loving relationship fell apart and both of them focused on work and ignored the other. They went days without conversation and after four months of it, they finally broke off their engagement.

Hotch froze when he saw Haley in front of the elevators. She looked better than he had seen her in a long time and it made him happy to know she was doing fine. ''Haley!'' he called out as he approached her.

Haley turned around at the sound the familiar voice. She returned his smile and gave him a quick but awkward hug. ''Hey,'' she greeted finally, her voice sad. It had been a while since she had seen him and all the feelings resurfaced. They had been through a lot together and it wasn't something she would ever forget. ''I wanted to let you know that I'm moving back to Seattle, Aaron.'' she announced simply.

Hotch wasn't shocked by her decision. Haley never wanted to move to DC in the first place, but she came with him when he got the job at the BAU. They promised to support one another, so they made the move but now she had no reason to stay in DC. ''I understand.'' he began. ''I guess this will be goodbye then.''

''Yeah, it is.''

Hotch sighed deeply and took her into his embrace. He held her tightly, realizing he was going to miss her. Haley was his high school sweetheart after all. They had been together for almost eighteen years. It wasn't something you just left behind and moved on from. ''Good luck, Haley.'' he whispered as he let her go. ''I'll call some time.''

Haley smiled when she realized he was still the same guy she met in high school. He was sweet, loving and caring. There was no evil in him. ''Thank you.'' she said thankfully. ''Be careful hunting down the bad guys!'' she suggested before she walked back to the elevator.

Hotch folded his arms across his chest as he waited for Haley to leave. A part of him wanted her to stay, so they could stay together. But the reasonable and rational part of him knew that they had tried too many times to count. They were better off as friends. So Hotch needed to find a way to move on. And as that thought crossed his mind, he once again had a flash of the pretty blonde from the Starbucks.


	4. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to Christiangirl, spk, K8e1, BAUMember and jenny crum!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moving forward**

The following morning, Hotch sat in the Starbucks, wondering whether the blonde would show again. He hadn't closed an eye since meeting her. He had to know more about her, so he decided to get up early in the hopes of running into her again. Maybe she was one of those costumers who was a regular. _I hope she is… _He whispered into the air. His eyes were glued to the door in case she would walk through it. This time he was going to drop his polite act and he was going to be blunt and honest. He wanted her number, he wanted to get to know her and he wanted to go out on a date. It was all very simple, but as he searched the crowd for he face, he felt the heat in his body rising at the thought of asking any woman out, let alone her. He didn't have an experience with dating, let alone flirting. His suspicions were that she probably had a boyfriend or at least someone who wanted to go out with her.

But his worries were put to rest when he nearly choked on his coffee at the sight of her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her angelic face. She looked stunning, even more beautiful than the day before.

He sighed deeply as he watched her walk inside. He even forgot to approach her as he just watched. _How can this girl be single? Why would she give me her number? She's too good for me…_

He let his eyes flow over her body, from head to toe. He didn't miss a single part. Her body was beautifully shaped and the coat she wore only showed off her figure. The skirt was short enough to show off her long and bare legs, but long enough to be professional. She looked like a model you would see in pictures, but she wasn't just that. It was the way she handled herself. She did it with such grace that it shocked him. It was just every single thing about her. _Wow… _he breathed out, thinking it but not saying it.

Hotch was pulled out of his daze when a younger guy sat down across from him with much noise. Hotch looked at the younger looking hotshot and wondered what he was doing.

''Oh man, I know what you're looking at, dude!'' the stranger began, moving in his seat. ''That hot piece has been coming in here for the past four months and I'm here to look at her every day.''

_Dude? Seriously? How old do I look to you? _Hotch thought to himself as he tried to ignore the guy across from him, but he couldn't stand the way he talked about her. ''Hot piece?'' he repeated. ''You're kidding, right?'' Hotch asked angrily as he rose from the chair. He quickly put on his coat and grabbed his coffee so he could approach her.

JJ took the coffee from the girl behind the counter and turned around carefully so she wouldn't bump into anyone this time. She wasn't looking for another coffee stain on her clothes. She walked towards the door because she had to be at work earlier and she didn't want to be late. She had a spotless record so far and that was valuable for her cover. She just hated her job. She was a fixer for the company and at the same time she knew someone was putting the world in danger by putting chemical weapons on the black market. And in the past four months she hadn't been closer to the truth than she started. Collins warned her about the time it would take to finish her assignment and she couldn't wait to be reactivated. She wanted something different and exciting for a change.

At that thought, JJ looked to her left and saw the wonderful stranger from the day before. She returned his gaze with a wide smile. _Do I stop? Should I talk to him? No, I can't get involved with anyone. I will not break protocol for a guy…_

But it was too late when he stepped in front of her. JJ took a step back to prevent another collision. ''Hi, stranger.'' she greeted happily, hoping she wasn't too forward. ''Sorry, that was a little strange.''

''No, I liked it!'' Hotch assured as he stared at her face. Something inside him calmed down when he talked to her. His nerves vanished and he felt confident. It was different, but in a good way. ''I was actually hoping to run into you again.''

''Really? Another accident?''

''Well, not literally.'' he said, knowing she was teasing him. It was in her voice and on her face as well. ''I really want to go out with you some time.''

JJ stepped aside when one of the customers needed to get to the other side. She took a sip of her coffee before she went on with her conversation. Deep down she was more than happy with his words. She wanted the same thing. ''Why?'' she asked, wanting to throw him off his game. It seemed like he was good at picking up women. He was charming and handsome, so who wouldn't want to date him?

''Because you're mysterious and persistent, like you are now. I like that in a girl…uhh…woman.'' he corrected. He didn't know how to answer her question in a better way other than to say the truth. ''Look, I think you're extremely beautiful and I haven't stopped thinking about you and I don't even know your name.''

JJ nearly giggled, feeling the girl inside of her surface. ''Oh, you're flirting with me, Aaron!''

''I am trying…''

JJ extended her hand to him. ''My name is Jennifer Jane Allen, but most people call me JJ.'' she said as she felt his hand on hers. A spark went through her body the moment they touched. It threw her completely off and she felt her knees go weak at the feeling.

''Wow, I get your full name. That's exciting.'' he joked as he gently let go of her hand. He checked his coats for one of his cards so he could give it her to her, but it seemed like he was out of luck. He didn't have a single one on him.

JJ noticed he was searching for something and she realized he was about to give her his number. She rummaged through her purse and found one of her cover cards and handed him one. ''Here, take this.'' She handed him the small piece of paper, realizing she was pretending to be an entirely different person, but it was her job. She couldn't give her real identity to anyone. ''Give me a call!''

He stayed frozen in his tracks and watched as she disappeared from the Starbucks, his heart fluttering when he looked at the card. It read: _Jennifer Jane Allen. Legal advisor at Chemicaltech Industries._

The fact that she worked in the field of law made him smile. They had a first thing in common and he couldn't be happier about it. He put the card in his pocket and walked out the door for another day of work, knowing he had someone great waiting for him to call. It made his day ten times better and he couldn't wait to go out with JJ.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Surprise

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it!

And as most of you have noticed, I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to. It's because I am really busy these days so I am trying my absolute best to update as soon as possible.

Special thanks to jenny crum, Mikalacriminalminds, K8e1, Westie80, BAUMember, Christiangirl and savetoniqht!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bad surprise**

Hotch stepped out of his bathroom in his boxers. It was almost time for his date with JJ and he felt the excitement and anticipation. The nerves had disappeared when he received a last text from JJ to tell him how excited she was. It put him at ease a little to know she felt the exact same way. He rushed from work to shower and change into his clothes before he was going to the restaurant. He was going to meet her at his favorite Italian restaurant in the city, hoping to make her happy.

He walked towards his closet and decided to go without a suit for a change. He took his dark blue jeans and put them on, followed by a white dress shirt and a black blazer. He stopped in front of the mirror and noticed it had been years since he actually thought about what to wear for a girl. But he already discovered that she wasn't any girl. So far she had showed that she was funny, sweet and polite. Those were all characteristics he searched for in a girl. He had a tendency of falling for the girl next door type. He wasn't into the party girls or the cheerleaders. All he wanted was a completely normal life with a normal partner, who had the same values and morals as he did. It was what he found in Haley. Their relationship had survived struggles of heartache and loss, and in the end they weren't strong enough to withstand it. But that didn't take away from the life they had managed to build together. A part of him would always love her. They shared all their firsts together and he didn't regret a moment of it. They were strong and happy as they went through college, their first apartment and their careers. They shared it all.

_Stop! _He forced himself. _It's time for a new chapter and tonight is the start of it. Forget Haley and move on… _He was right about that. He needed to move forward and let his time with the brunette go. It was his very first step.

So he grabbed his jacket, keys and phone and left his apartment with a renewed feeling of happiness. It was something he hadn't felt in ages.

* * *

On the other side of town JJ was running through her apartment to get ready for her date. She barely made it home in time from work. Well, she could've been home earlier, but for the first time she had a chance to break into her boss' office to get a list of all the employees. It was a huge win for the case she had been working on and a lead had been something she desperately craved. Her life had been the ultimate meaning of dull. But somehow two positive changes had taken her into a different direction. Hotch was one of the amazing changes and JJ hoped with all of her heart that the date was going to be great. It had been a long time for her and she was rather excited about it.

She ran to her closet in her underwear, black bra with matching panties when she realized she wanted to wear a strapless dress and she didn't want the straps of her bra to show. So she pulled the dress from the closet and threw it on her bed. She started rummaging through her closet in the hopes that she could find a nice dress. She looked up the restaurant where they were meeting and it seemed fancy so she wanted to look presentable.

After five minutes of looking through her clothes and making a big mess of her closet, she pulled out a red sleeveless dress she had worn before. Only that time it wasn't for a date. And this time it would be. She stepped in the dress and pulled it up quickly and zipped herself up. She pulled her hair from the bun and let it fall over her shoulders. She had curled her hair in the morning and was relieved when the curls were still in it. So she stepped into her black heels and sighed out when she was finally done. She grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She put her hand on the door knob when she heard her phone ring. It wasn't her phone for her cover job. It was her CIA phone. Collins told her they would only use it in case of emergencies. She dropped her purse in the chair and took the phone from her drawer. She immediately picked it up without hesitation, knowing something had come up.

''Hello?''she asked impatiently. Her heart was beating faster because she had no idea what was going on. Her boss specifically stated that she wasn't allowed to have any contact with Langley, except with her handler. And now they were calling her.

On the other side of the line was Collins, sitting in his office. _''JJ, I need you to come in.'' _he said simply. _''Something has come up, or rather someone!'' _he said as he looked at the man across from him.

''I thought I couldn't compromise my cover by going back to Langley.'' she contradicted. ''Is it really that important?''

''_I need you here ASAP, JJ!'' _he ordered before he hang up the phone.

JJ threw the phone back in the drawer and hurried to the door, knowing she was going to be late for her date. But she knew her job would always beat her personal life. Her job was more important, so she decided she could make it if she hurried to Langley. She would be five to ten minutes late, but she believed that wouldn't really matter.

* * *

JJ raced to Langley and got through security quickly since it was late in the evening. Once she parked her car and made her way to the building. She hoped she wouldn't run into any of her friends or colleagues. They would probably ask her why she wasn't in operations every day. JJ was known as the agent who was at Langley when she was home and if she was abroad she was often in contact about her missions. She was well-known for her strength and fighting skills. Collins had often told her she was the best Agent in the division and that he didn't want to lose her to another division. He believed in JJ more than anyone and he always gave her the chance to shine.

JJ stopped in front of the door and typed in the code to open it. The door opened and she walked inside the large bullpen that was completely empty, which was a surprise to her. Usually at least one or two analysts were present, but there was no one there. So she walked towards Collins' office in the corner and noticed a man standing in his office, looking out the window.

JJ stepped inside and faced the two men when the other turned around. ''Hello,'' she greeted simply as she looked at Collins. Then she looked at other man, and nearly fainted. ''Owen?'' she gasped.

Owen looked at JJ from head to toe, realizing she looked different but definitely in a good way. ''You look amazing, JJ!'' he complimented. ''I didn't know you came to work like this.''

JJ dropped down in the chair in anger. ''Owen, I was going out. And our boss told me I wasn't to come near this place while I am on assignment.'' she went on. ''What was so important?''

Collins put his hand on the desk in response. The fact that his agent was questioning him, only angered him more. ''Christian Ward has gone off the grid!'' he stated simply. ''Owen has been tracking him since you finished the mission four months ago and yesterday he vanished into thin air.''

JJ felt the life disappear from her body. It had been one of the worst assignments of her life, and she thought it was all over. ''So six months of undercover work has gone down the drain?'' she asked with fear. ''Oh, I can't believe this.''

''I know this is hard to process, but you still did what you had to do, JJ.'' Collins assured. ''I put three other agents on the taskforce to find and arrest him and I pulled Owen out.'' he went on.

JJ looked from Owen to Collins, wondering why they were smiling so much. ''What?''

''Owen is joining you at Chemicaltech Industries. He's going undercover as a security guard.'' Collins explained simply. ''It's been four months and we still have no new leads.''

''I sent the list of employees to my handler. Isn't that enough for now?'' JJ asked with confusion. She believed it was an assignment she was going to do on her own and now her former partner was joining her once again. He was the absolute last person she felt like working with. ''Does it have to be him?'' JJ said as she rose from the chair in anger. The smug smile on his face annoyed her. It wasn't that she hated him, she just hated that he knew her so well.

Collins pushed JJ back gently when she was about to approach Owen. The tension between his two best agents was horrifying. If they pushed their differences aside, he knew they were the best team anyone could have. They had proven that on more than one occasion. ''There's no room for argue here, Jareau!'' he warned, his voice angry and loud. ''Now take him out of this office and brief him on the company and everything you've learned so far.'' he said. He noticed JJ was about to open her mouth again so he cut her off. ''Go! Now!'' he said.

JJ took her phone from her purse as she stepped out of the office, followed by Owen. She noticed she was already fifteen minutes late to her date. She wanted to text Hotch earlier, but she couldn't do it in the middle of a meeting with her boss. She also didn't want anyone to know she was dating. It would be frowned upon by the agency. They would suggest that she'd date someone at Langley, which was the last thing she wanted. She didn't even wanted to date anyone. She wanted to date Aaron Hotchner. The guy who had made her smile and laugh with a simple sentence. That was the guy she wanted to date, and no one else.

So she went to her texts and was about to type when her screen went black. She realized her battery was dead and she threw the phone back into her purse with disappointment. She didn't know his number from memory and she had no idea how she could reach him without Owen being on her case. She just hoped he would forgive her for being extremely late. She didn't even know if he would wait for her. He had every right to leave.


	6. Chapter 5: Making-up

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait. I have a lot going on in my life so I didn't have much time to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Special thanks to Christiangirl, K8e1, Westie80 and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Making-up**

JJ rose from her chair in a hurry after briefing Owen on the case. She grabbed her purse, put on her coat and turned around to say goodbye to her partner. Well, he former partner. And now her present partner, once again. They could work well together if they allowed themselves. They were a great team when needed, but JJ felt like it wasn't the right time to have Owen back into her life so unexpectedly. She hadn't seen him since Paris and now they were just supposed to figure it all out. Together… _I hate my job sometimes. And I am late for my date with this great guy. I really liked him and now he'll think I'm a senseless bitch._

Owen stepped behind JJ and she nearly bumped into him when she turned around. ''Where are you going, JJ?'' he asked curiously, noticing his partner was edgy. ''You can tell me anything, hon.''

JJ felt like exploding right in front of him but she decided to keep herself together. ''Shut up, Owen!'' she shot back at him. ''I am going home so leave me alone!'' she said before leaving the conference room. She had all her stuff with her as she hurried out the building and onto the parking lot. She realized she was an hour late, but a part of her hoped Hotch would still be at the restaurant. A part of her knew she'd regret it forever if she messed up a chance with a great guy like him. So she raced through traffic, not caring about her speed.

* * *

Hotch was sitting at the bar, waiting for the blonde beauty to walk through the doors. But there had been no sign of her yet. So he ordered a drink after thirty minutes of waiting. He couldn't believe she wouldn't show up. She seemed so sweet and polite that he didn't even want to think she would stand him up. So he stayed glued to the bar and waited. And waited. And waited…

It was an hour later that he decided to leave. He no longer had any reservations, so he put on his coat and put a twenty dollar bill on the counter and left. He wasn't angry, he was disappointed. Most of all in himself, for believing that a girl like JJ could actually like him. He could almost yell at himself for going out on a date at all. The pain he had experienced with Haley was still so fresh. He didn't even know if he was ready to date at all. Let alone start another serious relationship. Maybe, he needed something casual and quick.

_God, no! That's not who I am… _He said to himself. He couldn't be one of those guys. He was serious and committed. He only looked for monogamous relationships. He would never be able to date multiple women at once. He knew that dating just one girl could be hard enough. So he was going to keep it that way. He just had to search for someone ridiculously sweet and polite. JJ seemed like it. But he knew her appearance was the first thing that really intrigued him. She looked like an angel, coming from heaven. He knew it sounded ridiculous, even in his own head, but it was just something about her.

Hotch stepped outside, feeling the chilly evening air hit him. A chill went through his body as he walked down the street to get to his car. He was only a few feet away when he heard someone calling out his name, so he turned around to see the blonde running towards him, like a race car. She was insanely fast, in high heels to boot. He couldn't believe that any girl could run that fast in the heels she wore. But his amazement was quickly replaced with the disappointment he had felt earlier. So he turned around and kept walking, hoping she would just vanish into thin air.

JJ kept running like a maniac. Well, she did run like one. It felt like she was trying to catch a target or like she was running for her life, which fortunately wasn't the case. But in the moment it all seemed just as important as catching up to the apparently angry man. He was ignoring her at all costs and she couldn't blame him for it. ''Aaron, wait!'' JJ said as he stepped inside the car. The door was closed before she could say another word. So she hurried to the passenger's side and jumped in without invitation. ''Hey!'' JJ said, her chest heaving from the intense run. She wasn't tired or warm, the excitement had just taken a toll on her body. ''Can we please talk? Or at least let me explain?''

Hotch put his keys in the ignition as he waited for her to just leave, but he realized she was probably too stubborn to do what he wanted. So he turned to face her. ''You stood me up! I get it.'' he began. ''I'm not the kind of guy you would date. You could probably have a younger and more model like version than me. It's no problem.''

JJ put her hand on his shoulder, feeling awful for what he was thinking. She didn't want him to believe that crap. In reality, he was ten times more attractive than anyone she'd ever met before. ''Are you kidding?'' she gasped. ''My boss called me when I was on my way to the restaurant. There was an emergency with one of the employees and he needed me to fix it. So I went to work, thinking I could make it and when I tried to text you that I was late, my phone died.'' she said, putting her phone in his hand to show him the evidence. She took her hand from his shoulder and went on because he wasn't saying a word. ''I really want to get to know you, Aaron.'' she went on. ''You seem like an amazing guy and I would never have been late if my job didn't intervene, but I did and I am really sorry.''

Hotch knew she was telling the truth. He was a profiler after all and her expression was sincere, not to mention that her voice made him melt. ''I'm sorry for freaking out on you.'' he said carefully, giving her the phone back. He hoped he didn't screw up their plans. Well, the date at the restaurant was ruined. ''I know how demanding a job can be.'' he agreed. ''So what do we do now?''

JJ knew exactly what she wanted to do. She always thought it would be the perfect date, she just never did it with anyone. But Hotch seemed like the type she could enjoy it with. ''We can go back to my place and I cook us something. I love to cook when I have spare time.'' she suggested happily. A part of her was careful because she was brining someone back to the apartment that was for her cover. But she wanted to live her life and the CIA didn't need to know about it. She deserved to have a private life after all. ''What do you say?''

''It sounds perfect!''

''Great,'' JJ smiled widely. ''I'll go get my car and then you can just follow me to my apartment.''

''Yeah, I'll see you soon!''

* * *

The apartment was one of those things you would see on TV. He immediately noticed it was small but very comfortable. The atmosphere was pleasing and Hotch followed JJ through the small hallway and to his right was the kitchen, the living room adjoined and he guessed the door at the far end wall led to the bedroom. He turned around realizing the style seemed exactly like the blonde. It was perfect and he instantly felt at home there. Hotch was still checking out the apartment when he noticed that JJ was already pulling ingredients out of cabinets, so he stepped next to her. ''What are you going to make?'' he asked curiously.

JJ put everything on the counter and stepped out of the small kitchen and pulled off her coat. She laid it in an empty chair and then returned to the kitchen. ''Well, since we were supposed to eat Italian, I was thinking pizza.''

''Oh, that is…'' he stopped when he turned around to look at her. She'd rid herself of the coat and she was wearing a tight red dress that made him choke. She looked… _Oh, amazing, beautiful, stunning, breathtaking…and sexy…_

''Aaron?'' JJ asked as she went back to the counter. ''Pizza?''

''Uh, yeah! Sounds great.'' he said, still looking at her. She looked absolutely amazing. ''You look really beautiful.'' he complimented as he stood next to her.

JJ turned around and looked into his brown eyes, feeling herself light up instantly. ''Thanks!'' she whispered as she realized he was still wearing his coat. ''You can put your coat with mine.'' she suggested, being completely oblivious that Hotch was checking her out from head to toe.

Hotch slipped his coat off of his shoulders and put in the chair and walked back to JJ. ''How can I help you?''

JJ turned around and put her hands on his chest, pushing him out of the kitchen. ''I want you to sit down and let me do the work!'' she warned, her voice filled with joy. She watched as he sat down on the couch. ''What do you want to drink?''

''I already drank at the bar, so a soda will be fine.'' he replied.

''Are you sure?'' she asked as she opened the fridge. She grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it up. ''I have plenty of beer, wine or even scotch, if you want it.'' she said as she handed him the glass.

''I'm sure. Thanks.'' he said as he sat on the edge of the couch and watched as JJ walked back to the kitchen to prepare the dough of the pizza. She seemed really in her element and Hotch liked watching her. It was a moment he wouldn't forget any time soon. He'd never even met a girl who would make him dinner right off the bat. So he was surprised, but in a very good way.


	7. Chapter 6: The Perfect Date

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to K8e1, jenny crum, Snowbeardolphin and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The perfect date**

JJ slowly walked back to the couch when the pizza was in the oven. It had taken her a while before it was ready, but she wanted to do something special for her date. Well, something remotely nice after she was so late for their date. She still felt ashamed about that fact. She wasn't the type to let anyone wait that long, so she still had a lot of making up to do.

She took a seat beside Hotch on the couch. She was close, but not close enough so they could touch. She leaned forward and took a sip of her own glass of soda. She put it back on the coffee table and made herself comfortable, turning to Hotch.

''What kind of work do you do?'' she asked, ignoring the fact that she already knew what he did. She didn't want him to think she was an actual stalker. But the news article warmed her heart and it still stuck with her, so she definitely wasn't going to forget it.

''I'm an Agent with the FBI.'' he said proudly, but not in a manner of bragging. Yes, he was proud of what had accomplished, but he had a lot more goals before he was where he wanted to be. ''BAU.''

''Oh, Behavioral Analysis Unit?'' she repeated. ''That's impressive. What is it like? Do you shoot guns very often?''

Hotch laughed at her last question. Shooting guns? He liked the question. ''It's a very hard job to do.'' he began. ''We're not home very often because we solve cases across the country, but it's a rewarding job for me. I wouldn't trade it for anything else.''

JJ understood what he was saying. Making the world a better place was exactly what she did. She had sacrificed her life for her country and she still did. But she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. ''I guess I can relate. Well, kind of.'' she said.

''Being a legal advisor can't be an easy job.'' he said. ''Why did you decide to go to Law School?''

That was a good question. She never knew what she wanted to be, or even do in her future. Studying law seemed like the right thing to do and when she ended up with the Agency it all turned out to be a big win. But she didn't actually have an answer. JJ drew a long breath before she answered the question. She wanted to be as honest as she could, but he would never truly know her. To him she was Jennifer Jane Allen and in reality she was Jennifer Caitlin Jareau. ''I guess it came forward out of knowing about unfairness. From a young age I wanted to fix the system I viewed as broken. In easier terms, I did it to make the world a better place.'' she said, knowing it was cliché. But dozens of people would give that explanation. She didn't know what other reason there could be.

''I get it. Believe me.'' he agreed. He knew like no one else what it was like to be faced with horror. His days at the DA's office were a tiny of fraction of what he was confronted with at the BAU daily. ''Some might say I am addicted to my job…'' he joked.

''Really? Do you want to be a hero so badly?''

''Oh yeah, I do it to impress all the girls.'' he said happily. ''Everyone is impressed by me. I mean, really impressed. I am a lucky guy, you know!''

''It's not working on me, Aaron.'' JJ said, shrugging her shoulder as she took another sip from her drink. She was having a great time. Conversation was flowing and she felt comfortable and that didn't happen to her very often.

''But seriously… What does a girl like you look for?'' he asked curiously.

''Honestly?'' she asked and he immediately nodded. She put her glass back down. ''I don't know. I haven't had a relationship in a long time and I haven't been looking for it either. I decided to focus on my job and put my love life on hold.'' she said truthfully. Her last relationship made her stay away from men. It ended badly and in an expected way. She should've seen it coming, yet her dreams and goals made her awfully blind to the truth. ''All I want is a guy who's honest, genuine and caring. I won't ask for more.''

Hotch felt his heart melt at her description. From her expression and voice he could tell she had definitely been hurt by someone in the past. He could relate, remotely. ''I couldn't agree more.''

JJ smiled widely, her memory going back to the moment Hotch mentioned that a girl like her wouldn't date a guy like him. She still wondered what he meant. ''What did you mean when you said you're not the kind of guy I would date?'' she asked boldly but curiously. _What did he mean by that? Did I act like a bitch? Or did I look that way?''_

''Well, girls or women like you usually wouldn't date a guys like me.''

''What do you mean by that? I really don't get it.''

''Oh god, you're really going to make me say it!'' he laughed out. ''I have never met anyone like you before, JJ.'' he began. It seemed a little to forward on the first date, but he just going to be open and honest about his feelings, and even his life. ''You seem smart, kind, sweet and amazing. Not to mention that you're incredibly beautiful.''

JJ blushed instantly and her hands went to her cheeks to cover it up. But she felt Hotch grab her hands and put them down. He cupped her cheek as he held one of her hands. ''That's what I mean!'' he pointed out. ''You're not like anyone I've ever met.''

She felt her body respond to his touch and the blushing didn't go away. No comment from any guy had ever made her respond that way. It was refreshing and life changing in a way. It felt amazing to know that she could still feel that way about someone.

''And you're not like anyone I've ever met!'' she whispered sweetly. ''I'm not a superficial person and I am definitely not the girl with the model boyfriend.''

''I know that. I shouldn't have second guessed you.''

''It's fine. We barely know each other so you had every right.'' JJ said as she pulled away from his touch. The loss of contact felt like a stab to her body. She was getting comfortable and now she had to check on a stupid pizza of all things. ''Just checking on the pizza.''

''Yeah, of course.''

JJ walked to the oven and was surprised that the pizza was already done. The time had passed by so quickly that she didn't even realize it but that was definitely a great thing. She hadn't been so happy in a long time and it was all because of one mystery guy.

* * *

As the rest of the evening wore on, Hotch and JJ stayed glued to the couch as they ate the pizza and watched the movie in silence. It wasn't awkward, but more comfortable than they imagined it could be.

When the screen went black, JJ rose from the couch and stretched her body. She still wasn't used to the constant lack of activity. She had been used to running around and being in action. But luckily she had enough time to go running or dancing if she felt like it. She bent down and was about to grab both plates when Hotch beat her to it. ''Aw, you're such a gentleman.'' she teased as she followed him into the kitchen.

Hotch put both plates in the sink and turned around to face the blonde. He leaned against the counter as JJ stood in front of him. He smiled as he just gazed at her. ''I had an amazing time.'' he began. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was twelve o'clock and he knew it was time to go home. He had to be at the BAU around eight, so he needed the sleep. ''But I am afraid I have to go.''

JJ leaned against the counter and could hear he had trouble to let her know he had to go. ''I understand, Aaron. Don't worry about it!'' she assured as she walked to the chair. She took his jacket and handed it to him, their hands touching lightly during the exchange. ''It has been a while since I had this much fun. So thank you for everything.''

He slowly put on his coat. ''Don't thank me. I wouldn't change anything.'' he replied affectionately. He followed JJ to the door and he waited for a sign, or he was thinking about his next move. _Should I kiss her? Or do I shake her hand?_

''When can I see you again?'' he asked instead.

JJ was surprised, not by the question. The question was really simple, but she was surprised by the amount of excitement and desire in his voice. It flattered her and the blush returned to her cheeks. ''What about tomorrow?''

He was taken aback by her question, but it filled with happiness at the same time. ''I can't wait.'' he said as the confidence returned. He leaned down and put a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled back, letting go of her arm and he walked out the door, feeling like he was leaving a part of himself behind. It was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced.

As he walked to the car the night kept hitting the replay button in his head. He couldn't forget the gentle touches they had shared. But the kissing her cheek had been a highlight. Her skin was warm and soft, and he couldn't wait to really kiss her next time, if she wanted to of course. He wished he could go back and do it, but that would be pathetic. So he kept walking and wondered how he could fall for a girl he just met. It would be the question of a lifetime.


	8. Chapter 7: Turn Of Events

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to jenny crum, K8e1, Westie80, BAUMember and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Turn of events**

JJ entered the building with much difficulty, knowing another day of boring work was coming her way. But that wasn't the worst of all. She had to wait a long time before she was going to see Hotch again, and a part of her missed his presence. She had barely been able to sleep through the night. It existed out of tossing, turning and thinking about the new man in her life. Something in her life was going into the right direction, which wasn't supposed to happen to her. She chose a different life. A life without love, family and true happiness. But JJ had realized she wasn't an officer for the CIA when she was with Hotch, she was simply Jennifer Jareau. The girl who had been hidden nearly her entire existence. JJ hadn't been herself for what seemed like ages and Hotch brought out that side to her. It was something she enjoyed and she hoped it wasn't a onetime deal.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her office. JJ worked on the Eastside of the entire building, where the representatives of the company worked. One the other side of the building was the where the labs were and the place where most scientist did their work. Unfortunately, JJ didn't have any access to that part, which was exactly what she needed. It seemed more plausible that someone with access was behind the illegal sell of chemical weapons. But deep down JJ started to suspect her boss because he was the one in charge of the company. The CEO would know about any missing chemicals and if he did, he hadn't reported anything. The urge to break in and check out the lab had become overwhelming, but her boss ordered her to do nothing. She wasn't activated. It wasn't her job to do anything, which led JJ to wonder if Collins had put Owen in as an active agent.

JJ sat down behind her desk and noticed the new stack of files, meaning she had more problems to solve. It seemed to be a never ending flow of problems with Chemicaltech Industries and it was slowly becoming more boring. But JJ was assigned this case, so she was going to be with it till the end, no matter how long it would take. It also meant she got spent more time with the FBI agent, which was definitely becoming more interesting. So she actually didn't have that much to complain about.

She turned on her computer and opened the first file on her desk. _Seriously? A sexual harassment suit? This job is going to kill me… _she imagined. But her imagination was cut short when Warren walked into her office. He knocked first and stepped inside after JJ gave him a quick nod.

''How can I help you, sir?'' JJ asked as she saw Owen appear next to her boss. She had no idea why he was in her office, let alone in that exact part of the building. She knew he was working as a security guard, she just didn't expect him to be so close. ''Who's this?''

She rose from the chair as Owen stepped forward to introduce himself. _Like we have to! _He grinned inwardly. ''I'm Owen Riley.'' he said. He felt her hand in his, and the spark was reignited. Well, it was for him. JJ looked completely unimpressed. He knew she stopped feeling the same a very long time ago. ''It's nice to meet you….''

''Jennifer Allen.'' she said as she turned to her boss.

''Owen is the new security guard for this side of the building.'' Warren explained quickly. ''He will be on this floor for surveillance.

''Why?'' JJ asked with concern. Something must have happened if they suddenly decided to hire a new security guard.

''A break-in was reported last night.'' he replied. ''It's just a precaution. Don't worry about it. It's why Mr. Riley is here.'' he assured as he put his hand on JJ's shoulder. ''You'll be fine, Jennifer. Nothing will happen.''

She nodded in response and waited for Warren to leave her office. She was left with Owen, which made her very uncomfortable. ''Is this an active mission for you?'' she asked boldly.

Owen stepped towards JJ with hopes that she was going to accept his presence. He didn't think she would. But it was worth giving a shot. ''No, it's not. Collins gave me the same orders, JJ.'' he said easily. It was the truth. They were both inactive and had to wait for the mission to become active. It wasn't the best part of their jobs, but he asked to be assigned close to her. Once upon a time they were the best team. ''Just give me a shot.''

''Have you forgotten what happened in Paris?'' she demanded. ''Or do I need to sum it up for you?''

Owen realized she would bring it up sooner or later, but he decided to ignore it. Paris had definitely not been his proudest moment. ''You don't need to remind of it, JJ. I haven't forgotten it if that's what you're asking.'' he shot back in anger. ''I just wonder if you can remember what a great team we were together.''

She sat back down in her chair. _Of course I didn't forget. I would never… _she whispered to herself as she stared at the brown-haired man in front of her. He wasn't the type of guy you would easily pass by on the street. All eyes were on him when he entered a room. It was all because of his looks. He always seemed like the perfect partner. Loyal and honest. But he betrayed JJ in a way she never expected from him. She trusted him with her life and for a short time, with her heart as well. ''It was a long time ago, Owen. I've moved on and realized that being alone on missions is much better.'' she said flatly. ''I think you should go!''

''What's happening to you?'' he asked. She didn't seem like the person he knew. She seemed so different that it made him ache. _What is happening to her? _he wondered.

''I am just working. I suggest you do the same.''

''Fine.'' he said, on his way out the door when he turned around one last time. ''We should discuss this case further. Tonight?''

''Sorry, I have plans.'' she responded as her eyes were on her work at all times. She didn't even take a single second to look at him. ''Maybe tomorrow.''

''We need to work out our problems, JJ.'' Owen said simply. ''We can't make this partnership work without a normal conversation.''

She rose from the chair in anger and stepped right in front of him. ''I don't need to talk to you. This case isn't active. We are both supposed to do the jobs we're assigned to do and nothing more!'' she began. ''I'm trying to live this life away from you, so leave me alone!'' she begged.

Owen turned around and left the room without saying another word. JJ had been very clear and he wasn't about to make her livid. He had seen when JJ was like when she was angry, and he didn't want to experience it again. But he knew he deserved to be ignored by her. He had done wrong to her and he wondered if there would ever be a way to redeem himself.

* * *

Hotch slipped into the bullpen and took a seat behind his desk. He grabbed the new stack of reports to fill out, feeling a set of eyes on him from across the room. He looked up to see one of his team members smirking at him. So Hotch returned his focus to his work when he heard whispers coming from his way.

''What do you want, Baker?'' Hotch asked stoically. He wasn't the type to gossip during work hours. He wasn't the type to ever do it.

''You just look really happy. You have this glow, Aaron.'' Baker replied, grinning through the sentence. He knew the younger profiler as stoic and cranky, but something seemed different about him. ''Did you finally get laid?''

Hotch sighed in response and he tried to keep his annoyance to himself. As great as his team was, he still hated the dynamics. The constant gossiping, and antagonizing each other was getting to him. At one point he felt like yelling, but he had been able to keep himself together for the sake of his job. ''What's going on in Rossi's office?'' Hotch observed out loud. He noticed an upset Erin Strauss sitting across from his Unit Chief, and it made Hotch wonder what was going on.

''I have no idea.'' Baker replied absently.

Hotch stared into the office, investigating the body language of the two adults. They both looked tense and rigid. When Rossi walked to his door, Hotch turned around and pretended to work on the reports.

''Hotch, can you come into my office?'' Rossi asked.

He turned around and nodded hesitantly. He rose from his chair and hurried his way to the office up the catwalk. He stepped inside the office and was stared down by Section Chief Erin Strauss. Hotch had always felt that the woman despised him. ''What's going on?''

''Have a seat!'' Strauss ordered, her voice harsh of tone.

Hotch sat down in confusion as he searched for an explanation on the faces of his bosses. Rossi looked serious, and Strauss was stern as always. He had never seen her in a different way.

''I have decided to retire.'' Rossi began and he noticed the shock on his colleagues face. It was a shock to him as well, but he needed time away from the BAU in order to stay sane. His job had become his life. ''Erin and I have discussed who should be taking my place and we both agree you're the best for the job.''

His mouth widened. _Rossi is retiring? Me as unit chief? _It was unbelievable. He didn't believe it. He had only been with the unit for little over a year and he was the youngest in the group. It seemed like a prank. ''What about Baker or Fowler? Or Cooper?'' he wondered out loud. ''I don't understand.''

''It's my job to leave this unit in the right hands.'' Rossi replied. ''You're ambitious, a hard worker and you're better at this job than anyone else in this team. You deserve this chance.''

''If you decide to pass this opportunity we'll look for an agent from another unit to lead the BAU.'' Strauss said flatly. She hated the fact that Hotch was rising the ranks quickly. She knew from experience what a threat he could be to her own position within even five years into the future. ''It's your choice.''

Hotch was bombarded. They didn't give him a second to think about it. But what was there to think about? It was everything he ever dreamed of. It was taking another step into the right direction, and he didn't know what should ever hold him back. ''I'll do it.''

''That's great!'' Rossi said as he shook Hotch's hand happily. Seeing his job go to the younger profiler was something he always imagined to happen. Well, he hoped it would if he'd ever leave. And now that time had finally come.

Strauss rose from the chair and gave both men an appreciative nod. ''I'll put the papers in.''

Rossi stepped around the desk as Hotch stared around the office in disbelief. ''Welcome to your office, Aaron.'' he said. ''You've worked hard for this.''

''Thanks, sir.'' Hotch said eagerly.

''Call me, Dave.'' he corrected. ''I haven't been the easiest boss, but it's to keep my team the best and I expect you to do the same.''

''I will. I am going to do my absolute best on this job.'' he assured.

''Okay then.'' Rossi sighed as he walked back to his chair, knowing this was his very last day. A part of him was saddened about his retirement, but he was ready to live a life outside of the BAU. ''I can update you on everything tonight.''

''Uh, sir!'' Hotch began as he realized he had to make a choice. ''Sorry, tonight sounds fine.''

''Good.''

Hotch turned around and slowly walked out of the office as if he was dreaming. He didn't even notice the stares from his colleagues. He could only think about the sudden promotion. But his mind suddenly jumped to the pretty blonde. He hated to disappoint her, but he needed to be in the office that night. It was extremely important and he felt that his job had to go ahead of his date. He had told himself to focus on work and not women. JJ was just one woman, a special one, but his job felt more important in that moment.


	9. Chapter 8: The Intruder

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to jenny crum, Christiangirl and K8e1!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The intruder**

It was the end of another day of work when JJ gathered her belongings and was about to walk out of the office when the shrilling sound of her phone caught her off guard. She sat back down in her chair and picked up the phone.

''Jennifer Allen. How can I help you?'' she said professionally. She leaned back in the chair, hoping there wasn't another big problem she had to fix. But as soon as she heard the voice on the other side of the line, her heart skipped a beat.

''_Hi, JJ!'' _Hotch spoke softly as he was seated behind his desk in the empty bullpen. He hated to cancel on her, but the promotion was the chance of a lifetime and he couldn't let it pass. _''How are you?''_

''I am good. Thank you!'' she said happily. ''How are you? You sound really happy.''

''_Well, I have some good news and bad news.'' _he started. _''I won't be able to make it tonight because I got promoted to Unit Chief, which is the good news.'' _he went on. _''I'm really sorry, Jennifer.'' _

JJ smiled widely. He was apologizing. For what? ''Please don't apologize.'' she said immediately. ''Congratulations. That's amazing, Aaron.''

The panic in his body subsided and the sound of her calming voice. She wasn't mad. She understood. Why? Well, he didn't understand. But it was enough for him. _''Thanks. I'll text you tonight.''_

''I'm looking forward to it.'' she whispered with a blush on her face. ''Bye.''

JJ held the phone against her chest as she wondered how she could be so happy all at once. One man made her day by one stupid phone call. He made her happy by being in her life for less than a week. It was a miracle, but it was one she wasn't willing to let go of. She would be an idiot if she did.

She rose from the chair again and grabbed her things on the way out of the office. She walked through the hallways when she walked past an unfamiliar face. There usually weren't any strangers in the building around that time. The building was only to be accessed by employees after office hours. JJ turned around to take in the stranger, burning his built and looks into her brain in case something was really going on. But when he turned towards Warren's office, she knew this wasn't a regular visitor. Something was going on. So JJ walked to the end of the hall and slipped into the restroom and locked it behind her. She didn't have orders to take action. She was inactive after all, so she hurried and took her phone out and started typing away at the buttons on her blackberry.

* * *

Owen was seated behind the screens as he looked for anything suspicious. It was his first day on the job, but he knew since the beginning it was going to be like a very long stakeout. He had enough experience with surveillance so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But knowledge of a certain blonde upstairs made his job bearable. He missed working with JJ ever since they split up as partners. There was no way he could go back, but in his mind he did.

It was the ringing of his cellphone that awoke him from his daze. He grabbed it from the desk and opened the text.

_JJ: Suspicious male is heading towards Warren's office. I can't do anything!_

He put the phone in pocket and jumped from the chair, surprising his colleague. ''Stay here!'' he ordered. ''I have something to do.''

Owen ran as soon as the door closed behind him. He hadn't seen anyone walk onto JJ's floor on the monitors, so it was definitely suspicious. He ran across the lobby and towards the elevators. He pushed the buttons and soon enough realized they elevators weren't working when there was no indication of movement. He opened the door at the corner because the stairs were now his only option. He ran up and kept running until he reached the fifth floor of the immense building. He had no idea where JJ was so he took out his phone and dialed the number. He silently moved across the floor to get to the other side where the offices were located. He cursed softly when there was no answer.

He had one hand on the gun at his hip while he opened the door with his ID. He let the door fall shut behind him when he finally heard a soft but clear noise coming from ahead of him. He took his gun, knowing he wasn't allowed to do anything by the CIA rules, but he knew like no one else that he had to take the risk.

He kept his back against the wall and peaked around the corner of the wall, and he immediately noticed someone seated behind Warren's desk. He moved away from the wall and took his gun and pointed it in front of him as he slowly and quietly moved to the office. He threw open the door and the stranger jumped from the chair in an instant.

''Move away from the computer!'' he ordered calmly. ''Come on!'' Owen repeated, but he stayed glued to the same spot. The man had a muscular built and looked like a trained professional. He was calm and collected, just like Owen himself. ''What do you want?''

''Security, huh?'' he questioned.

_Yeah of course! Really, do I look like security to you? _He thought to himself as he moved around the desk to approach the tall man. ''I am the one with the gun here!'' Owen warned and before he knew it the man leaped forward. He dropped the gun and prepared himself for the fight that was about to start. He stepped backwards and formed his fist. He moved forward and charged at the man, punching him in the face once. But he quickly recovered and avoided his next punch by taking his arms and putting it behind him. Owen felt the muscles in his arm stretch with a painful ache. He felt several punches to his back as he was unable to get out of the man's grip. So he kicked backwards by kicking him in the right knee. He turned around and kicked the man into the wall with full force. He took his gun one more time and pointed it again. ''Stay down!''

It was that time that JJ burst into the office after having heard the fight. She saw Owen with a gun pointed at the man she had seen earlier. ''What happened?''

''Get security in here and alert Warren!'' he said quickly. He saw that JJ looked at him with absolute concern. ''JJ, I am alright. Call them in, now!''

She took her phone and turned it back on in a hurry. She called security first as she watched Owen carefully. The conversation was over quickly and she immediately dialed the number of her boss, knowing it was likely that he would pick up.

Owen was focused on the sight in front of him as he heard JJ calling her boss calmly. He walked towards the man and kneeled down in front of him as the gun was pointed at his heart. ''Who are you?'' he asked but there was no answer. ''Who do you work for?''

''Are you CIA?'' the stranger shot back. ''The way you fight and control the conversation, it's all classic CIA training.''

''How would you know?'' Owen asked impatiently.

''Because I can do this!'' the man whispered as he jumped up from the ground and acted quicker than Owen by slamming the gun from his hand and delivered a following punch to his face.

JJ dropped her phone to the ground and ran into the office when Owen was faced down on the ground with blood all over his face. ''Get off of him!'' she said angrily as she kicked the man away from Owen. She turned around and watched as he raced towards her again. She threw her hand against his jaw and delivered another sharp punch to his stomach. The blood on her hands didn't scare her off, instead she duck when a hand came her way. She jumped up from the ground, turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his abdomen. He staggered back as he clutched his nose, but it didn't stop him. He retaliated and took a hold of JJ's neck after knocking her backwards. He smashed her against the desk, the sound of her back against the desk, making an unbearable thud. The lamp and papers slid of the desk and created shattered glass on the floor. The blood from his battered face dripped along JJ's arms as she fought to free herself from his strong hold. She slammed her elbow in his face, again and again, until he fell backwards. She pushed herself up from the desk and kicked him into the bookcase, causing him to fall to the ground. Books fell to the ground from the heavy impact. She breathed heavily as she steadied herself, stretching her back from the force that had impacted her. She searched the ground for the gun and realized Owen was unconscious on the floor. But her mind was taken back to the fight when he got off the ground and once again charged at her. JJ quickly put her right foot back and lifted her left foot, putting it on her opponent's right thigh. She let herself fall straight to the ground and managed to roll him over onto his back. She got up from the floor and made her way towards Owen when he was still on the ground.

''Owen?'' she whispered, her voice starting to panic. She rolled him onto his back and saw the blood covering his cheeks and nose. She put her hands on his face. ''Owen! Wake up!'' JJ yelled frantically. From a far she also heard the doors open and she realized security was finally on its way. The fight seemed to have lasted hours before she had managed to put him down.

Owen eyes fluttered open when he felt someone touching him. He looked straight into JJ's eyes. He stared to his left for a moment and noticed that the figure on the ground was getting up. Within seconds their attacker kicked JJ to the side and forced her onto the ground as he punched her face at least twice. Owen turned on his side and grabbed the gun with his right hand, pushing himself up from the ground. He sat straight up and fired the gun, killing him instantly. He held the gun as he checked on JJ. She didn't look bothered at all by the blood on her face. She sat up and stared into his eyes bewildered. They were used to it after all, but he didn't expect this to happen so soon. ''Get his ID.'' he whispered to JJ before security stepped into the office.

JJ got up from the ground and hurried to the body. She checked all of his pockets and only found a keycard to a hotel. She put it in her jeans and went back to Owen as security entered the office.

''Sir, are you alright?'' one of their colleagues asked, kneeling down beside the two.

''I am fine.'' he responded while dropping his gun to the floor. ''He was behind Warren's computer when I caught him. He started a fight, and then JJ came in when I was down. He tried to hurt her…us…so I shot him.'' he explained quickly, hoping they would believe it.

As Owen talked to his staff, she leaned with her back against the wall for support. She closed her eyes for a moment to ease her breathing. Her body was aching in pain, but she didn't show any of it. She had to get up and leave. She had to inform her boss at the CIA. She had to investigate. But as she rose from the ground, she fell back down.

Owen hurried to her side. ''Stay down.'' he whispered softly. ''I'll take you to the hospital.''

''No, I am fine!'' she shot back, angry that Owen wanted to help her. ''I'll be fine.''

He stepped back and let JJ get up on her own when she didn't want any more help. He turned to the other security guard and let JJ walk out of the room.

JJ stumbled out of the room with urgency and she moved to her office so she could hide the keycard before any medical professional was able to examine her. The keycard was the only lead they had in that instant and she knew what happened wasn't just an intrusion. The man she fought had training. They just needed to find out who he was and what he wanted.


End file.
